Growing Patient Kids!/Credits
Directors *John Wahba *Mike Nawrocki Writers *Mark Steele *Mike Nawrocki *Tim Hodge *Sean Roche *Jim Fisher *Jim Staahl Producers *Chris Wall *David Pitts Music *Kurt Heinecke Associate Producer *Brian Roberts *Chad Merriam *Susan Kapigian Voices *Betty Cope *Neil Gowan *Clayton Heinecke *Kurt Heinecke *Wesley Heinecke *Tim Hodge *Charlotte Jackson *Jenny Kaufman *Delilah Luke *Mike Nawrocki *Karen Poth *Jackie Ritz *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Carol Stokes *Melissa Toy *Lisa Vischer *Phil Vischer *John Wahba *Nadine Wahba *Chris Wall *Grace Wall *Juliette Wall *Greg Whalen *Paul Ewing *Joseph Sapulich Story *Phil Vischer Story Development *Tod Carter *Tim Hodge *Mike Nawrocki *Brian Roberts *Sean Roche *Phil Vischer *John Wahba *Chris Wall *Gail Schenbaum Storyboards *Tod Carter *Daniel Root *Brian Roberts *Tom Owens *Tim Hodge *Keith Lango Concept Art *Tom Bancroft *Tod Carter *Rob Corley *Brian Roberts *Joe Spadaford *Michael Spooner *Chuck Vollmer *Joseph Sapulich *Ricky Baba Title Designs *Ron Eddy *Jim Stelluto *John Trauscht Editing *Neil Gowan *Joel Mains Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West *Vince Werner Recording Assistants *Andrew Mayer *Sarah Vorhees Project Manager *Meghan Traughber Pre-Vis Camera Blocking *Keith Lango Pre-Production *Joe Barruso Production Coordinator *Andrew Youssi Business Affairs *Jon Marks *John Ruzich Character Technology Supervisor *Alan Millman Asset Wrangling *Steve Fuller Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios *SlimboJones *Thoroughbred Studios *Jam Filled Toronto Line Producers *Fraser Clark *Rob Di Figlia *Chris Waters *Ben Yang Animation *James Ballantyne *Leon Christian *Peter Chou *Kelvin Chow *Joe Chye *Rob Genito *Connie Holland *Martin Kirkhaug *Gloria Liao *Keith Lumb *Peter Monga *Shine Muhaboobjan *Paul Ramsden *Sushil Sharma *Adam Shaw *Myke Sutherland *Jocelyn Sy *Lophy Vellara *Mike Chaffe Layout *Bill Boyce Rigging *Rebekah Ross *Nash Morley Modeling *Warren Dowson *Dan Wang *Shyo Hatakeda *Dave Taylor *Marta Wysocki *Marc Souliere Digital Assets *Brian Foster Texturing *Allan Sheblom *Fox Wysocki *Kyle Dey *Wei Chien Effects *Jason Brown *Markus Kristensen *Chris Omundsen *Warren Lawtey Compositing *Jeremy Wanhill *Ming-I Lai *Mark Bowen *Sergey Volkov *Andrew Clark *Alan Kennedy Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Yonnie Chong *Corey Frew *Sean Gush *Karen Hulse *Andrew Smyth *Scott Sanderson Render Management *Ron Marinic Financial Controller *Michael Pearce Accounts Administrator *Camille Moore Online Editor *David Watson Sound Editor *Adam Frick Post-Production *Zak Willis Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing "We Love it in Ur" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by John Wahba and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Right, Right Now" Words and Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "By Working Patiently, Something Something Something..." Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Hum, Ding, Purr, Whee!" Words and Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Willing to Wait With Patience" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Willing to Wait With Patience (Reprise)" Words by Mark Steele and Mike Nawrocki Music by Mark Steele ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Father Abraham" Traditional "Wrestlers of Japan" Words by Jim Fisher and Jim Staahl Music by Arthur Sullivan Based on "If You Want to Know Who We Are" and "Behold the Lord High Executioner" from The Mikado ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "A Joking Sumo I" Words by Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl and Mike Nawrocki Music by Arthur Sullivan Based on "A Wand'ring Minstrel I" from The Mikado ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "He's Accepted the Challenge" Words by Jim Fisher, Jim Staahl and Mike Nawrocki Music by Arthur Sullivan Based on "Finale, Act II" from The Mikado ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "A Sumo Can't Go Wrong" Words by Lisa Vischer Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Feeling of Finishing" Words by Jim Fisher and Jim Staahl Music by Arthur Sullivan Based on "The Flowers that Bloom in the Spring" from The Mikado ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Schoolhouse Polka" Words and Vocals by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Background Vocals by Lisa Vischer ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Be Thou My Vision" Traditional Irish Melody ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing "Down by the Salley Gardens" Traditional Irish Melody ©2004 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *John Wahba Executives in Charge of Production *Deborah Dugan *Leslie Ferrell *David Pitts Executive Producers *Phil Vischer *Terry Pefanis Category:Research